Blanc
Blanc is a major character from the video game series, Hyperdimension Neptunia. She serves as the CPU of Lowee, which basically translates to the "anime embodiment" of Nintendo, specifically the Nintendo Wii. Typically a quiet and reserved girl, she is prone to loud fits of rage when triggered. She's certainly foul-mouthed enough to put the Angry Video Game Nerd to shame when that does happen. She is the older sister to Rom and Ram. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Etna vs Blanc * Gladiolus Amicitia VS Blanc (Completed) * Blanc vs Nora Valkyrie Battles Royale * Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The Four CPUs Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponent * Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Mario * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) History Blanc is one of the four CPUs and is the Goddess of the 'Land Of White Serenity' Lowee, made by Histoire, however, the four CPUs started fighting to see which one of them could claim the title of True Goddess. Death Battle Info Weapons Hammer Skills and Abilities SP Skills *'Tanzerin Trombe': Blanc spins around her hammer which hits the enemy multiple times. *'Zerstorung': Blanc spins around her hammer to build momentum before she hits the enemy with the hammer. *'Gefahrlichtern': Blanc makes little ice balls in front of her before she hits them with a hammer to send them flying into the enemy. *'Getter Ravine': Blanc jumps and hits the ground with her hammer which causes a volcanic eruption. *'Metzelei Schlag': Blanc moves towards the enemy while spinning her hammer which is on fire, she hits the enemy which causes them to explode. *'Defence Support': Raises all ally's physical defence. *'Mental Support': Raises all ally's special defence. *'Andis Support': Raises an ally's physical attack and defence. Transformation * HDD Form: Turns Blanc into White Heart. White Heart gives Blanc a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. It also changes Blanc's hammer into an axe. * Next Form: Turns White Heart into Next White. Next White boosts all of White Hearts stats and gives her a new EXE Skill called Blaster Controller, Blanc's strongest move. EXE Skills *'Hard Break': Blanc smashes the enemy away before she hits the ground to make a large rock dismount from the earth and hit the enemy, she throws her hammer, which hits the enemy multiple times before picking it back up and slamming the ground near the enemy to cause a massive energy blast. *'Blaster Controller': Next White makes an ice wave that freezes the enemy before she makes another ice wave that shatters them, she then summons a massive cannon that fires a massive laser at the enemy. Feats * Fought the other three goddesses for thousands of years. * Stopped Arfoire from destroying Gamindustri. * Helped defeat the Deity Of Sin. * Survived Yellow Heart's strongest attack (Yellow Heart is stronger than all other CPUs combined (Aside from Rei)) (Though it did knock them out of their HDD forms). * Stopped Rei Ryghts from destroying both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. * Defeated C-Sha with Rom and Ram. * Defeated Steamax and Affimojas. * Defeated three out of the four Dark CPUs (Who are as big as a skyscraper). * Defeated Kurome after she turned into Dark Orange''' '''(Kurome had the power of two dimensions, the power of her original CPU form and the power Rei Ryghts had). * Helped Neptune stop a zombie apocalypse while filming a zombie movie. * Sent CFW Trick flying into the distance 'Team Rocket' with one hit. * Dodged and blocked a barrage of lasers. * Lifted up Neptune after she grew to the size where a tower became a seat (Blanc did say that Neptune was heavy). Faults *She is quick to anger. *She can only use her skill so many times until she runs out of SP. *If she comes close to the Anti-Sharacite she will begin to lose her powers. *If Blanc has too little shares she can't transform. *Enough damage can knock her out of her HDD Form. *Using Blaster Controller sets her back to her base form. *Has been defeated by the other three CPUs, Arfoire, CFW Magic, Yellow Heart and Affimojas. *Was killed by Nepgear in the Conquest Ending (this ending is non-canon). Gallery Blanc3.png|Blanc's outfit in the Ultradimension. White Heart.jpg|Blanc's HDD Form White Heart. Megadimension-Neptunia-VII-6.jpg|Blanc's Next Form Next White. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Old Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Angry Combatants